vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Confessor
Confessor is one of the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. He is one of a group of vampire hunters tasked with hunting the Xeno Clan who have returned to take their revenge on the descendants of those who killed many in their family. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance On hearing the stocky man's voice, the sheriff looked relieved. Since arriving at the village, he hadn't said a single word. Had his likeness not been in the Hunter directory, the lawman wouldn't have known what to do with him. His weapons were a run—of—the—mill short spear and a revolver he wore on his right hip. The bag that he hung from his other hip undoubtedly contained ammunition. In those eyes of blue, other red ones glowed. His eyes had met those of the man who called himself the Confessor. “Mustn’t let them escape.” “After them!” Their words pared down by rage, the young Noblemen were about to rush to the door on the far side of the room when an aura gusting up from behind the pair stopped them. Before they could turn to look, a deep voice said, “Nobles, eh?” The pair turned around. Two figures stood by the stairwell. From their garb it was easy enough to tell they were either itinerant warriors or Hunters. But what sent tension and surprise shooting down the two Noblemen’s backs was the aura of the pair and the fangs that peeked from the thin smirks on their Vermilion lips. As if putting the query to the darkness, Gorshin said, “You two are Hunters?” “We were,” said a black face. It wasn't a matter of skin tone. The man’s whole face was covered with whiskers. His ears were pointed, like inverted fangs, and his hands were also strangely hirsute. “No, I guess even now we still are," he continued. “Seems you boys used to be kin to Lord Gillian, isn’t that right?” Nothing from the Noblemen. “But the air of evil you radiate isn’t the same as Lord Gillian's. Someone fed on you, right?” said a pudgy man with a short spear in hand. He had an old—fashioned revolver tucked through his belt. "Lord Gillian? I see. He was our leader. However, Grand Duke Drago is our master now,” Gorshin replied. Both his voice and his eyes quavered with a feeling that bordered on consternation. In truth, both he and Benelli were at a loss as to how they should deal with these new arrivals. Though they’d started off as foes, both men had received the kiss from Gillian, so they were now their kind. However, now the two young Noblemen weren’t Gillian’s compatriots, but were in service to Grand Duke Drago. Still, Gorshin and Benelli couldn’t say for certain that that made them adversaries. Gillian’s aim—the capture of Annette—was also the goal of the grand duke’s subordinates. It wasn’t wholly unreasonable to say they might yet cooperate. The pair before them seemed to feel the same. The hairy one said, “Lord Gillian’s blood carries memories of the name Grand Duke Drago. Never thought we’d hear it here, though. Seems he's quite a strange character, and you say he's here?” “Indeed. Though it is unclear why he’s risen again, it would seem it was to repeat some experiments from the past. Toward that end he desires the girl. The two of you must stand down.” The two intruders had listened in silence, but at that point they both grinned. Stark white fangs poked from lips that seemed too red for any man. “We didn’t quite know what to do with you boys, but now you've just made it real clear. As in, this is where we throw down.” Following up on what the hairy one had said in a beastly tone, the other added, “Lord Gillian will have that girl. You boys are the ones who’ll have to stand down. No, you don’t really need to do even that. Right here and now, we’ll make it so you can’t stand down or stand in our way.” The pudgy man gave the short spear in his right fist a light spin, then braced it with both hands with such skill Gorshin's breath escaped him. His eyes as well as Benelli’s gleamed, and their bodies burned with the lust for battle. The Noblemen, too, wanted nothing more than to fight. “Leica Slopey’s the name,” the hairy young man said by way of introduction. “I'm known as—the Confessor. You’ll see why soon enough,” the pudgy man told them in a stocky tone. Personality The Confessor is a top grade vampire hunter, and as such he has a strong will, highly nihilistic nature, and generally not good at blending into society at large in some normal profession. He like the average hunter may have lost something dear to him which inspired him to become a hunter. His ability to "confess" others secrets and sins seems to be at the fore front of every strategy he uses. Even in negotiations with employers, this ability becomes invaluable in discerning the truth of the situation he will be getting into, what threats are at hand, and how to counter these threats. Unlike most with a special ability, he doesn't hide it or use it sparingly. He uses it where ever and when ever possible. Every time he uses it, it seems it gives him a distinct edge where using only his physical ability may not completly cut it. He is not with out using a facade though. He comes across as and average person, who is not every athletic, and generally pudgy in nature. He seems to be weak and easy to do away with. This changes though once he decides there will be a physical confrontation. He quickly shows amazing skill with his staff which can take the breathe away from even a the highest class of Noble Warrior. These facets of his personality and ability are only enhanced when he is made vampire by Xeno Gillian. Biography The Confessor, like the other hunters, arrives to hear out the nature of the job they will be taking on if he accepts. After some negotiation with the Mayor starts to break down, he decides to use his ability to confess the Mayor of Krishken, telling the tale of the Xeno clan and what that has to do with the events of current time. As follows: Three Centuries ago Mayor's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. He then accepts on the terms of a huge upgrade in pay for wages, and is intrigued by the notion that who ever survives to bring back the Mayor's beloved daughter and completes the job, is split evenly. If no one else survives, then he has a chance of getting paid all the wages of the hunters. The Nobles have now awakened and the confessor along with The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier, ride off to confront the threat at hand and bring back the Mayor's daughter. He along with the others break off into their own search for Annette Krishken, the Xeno Clan, and maybe stalking each other. Xeno Gillian after attacking D and the group breaks off in search of the hunters. At some point he finds, beats confessor in combat, or takes him by surprise, and turns him into a Vampire Servant. He later shows up with Leica Slopey. After some time searching for their targets, Benelli and Xeno Gorshin the newly turned servants of Grand Duke Drago through the Greater Kiss of Nobility, run into the newly turned servants of Xeno Gillian, Lieca Slopey and Confessor.They stop the the pair in their tracks as they are in hot pursuit of Pikk. Both pairs declare their intent to get Annette who has escaped with Pikk for their master. This leads to a battle where the Confessor uses his power to discern the true father of Benelli. This shocks Gorshin. Though Benelli tries to shout past this declaring this confession a lie, it has no persuasion on Gorshin. Benelli attacks in rage with his choice weapon that is parried by Confessor easily, leading to a counter attack that kills the Xeno half breed. Gorshin says its only right he be destroyed by these poor imitations after the pair turn to attack him but are forced to retreat when he unleashes his blood beads. Though the Confessor seemed to escape Gorshin's blood beads, and seemed to out live both Gorshin and Benelli, he could not escape Benelli's Great Scythe, which kept coming for him even after both Nobles were destroyed, killing him after a final attack on D which failed, and a confession of Countess Genevieve Vasa, revealing her husband being Count Cordon Vasa and the location of the lab D was searching for to find Grand Duke Drago. Powers and Abilities Confessor is one of the Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. This makes him one of the best on the Frontier in general. Indicating he has the highest skill level and ability for combat, having killed many vampires and Greater Nobles. He higher than average human stats in all areas. The limit of this is unknown. Greater Noble Powers- He gains power on this level at the very least once the Kiss of Nobility is given to him by Xeno Gillian. He has enough strength and ability to kill another powerful Greater Noble possibly of higher strength than him due to his level of skill. Confession- He has the power to read the secrets and past of those he targets. It seems to be clairvoyant in nature. This would mean he has some access to the Akashic Record. This ability may only be able to read what happens in the past. He doesn't seem to have access to present events, or future events. Transportation Cyborg Horse Equipment Short Spear Revolver Combat Belt Ammunition Bag Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Vampires